


Sandcastle dreams

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Danny's watching Steve and Grace building sandcastles.





	Sandcastle dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Steve McGarrett, Grace Williams - building sandcastles

Danny watches as Steve sends Grace running towards the water edge to get a bucket of wet sand. The sandcastle they’ve been building already comes up to Grace’s chest, and by the looks of it, they’re still planning on making it bigger.

“Do you need any more sunblock, baby?” Danny calls out. 

“Nah, I’m fine thanks, honey,” Steve responds with a smile on his face, even as Grace starts to giggle. 

Danny tries to be pissed off at Steve, but it’s still a rarity for him to hear his daughter laugh like that, and he finds that he’d do anything to make it happen again.

“Just be careful out there, pudding. I wouldn’t want to you to burn that beautiful skin of yours.”

By now Grace is laughing hard enough that she drops the bucket on the sand. The sound seems to echo in Danny’s ears.

He and Steve carry on for the next few minutes, pet names becoming more and more ridiculous, Grace laughing harder and harder.

When they’ve eventually run out of names – Danny drew the line when Steve called him ‘fluffy-bum’, which caused Grace’s eyes to widen in shock before the next bout of hysterics – Steve crouches down to let Grace climb on his back. He jogs back up the beach towards Danny, and lets her drop down to sit next to him. Steve sits on her other side.

She looks at them both, her cheeks flushed and a smile still on her face. 

“I love you both,” she tells them, and reaches out a hand to each of them. “You’re the best.”

Danny wants to reply and remind her how much he loves her too, but the unexpected lump in his throat makes the words difficult to choke out. 

“We love you too, Gracie,” Steve says for both of them, his own voice a little hoarse and his eyes suspiciously moist.

Danny looks at them both, smiling, and commits the moment to memory.


End file.
